


The Sound of Silence

by MarbleFox



Series: The Useless Short Stories I Come Up With At 2 A.M. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Marco Bott, Feels, M/M, One Shot, POV Jean Kirstein, Sad, Songfic, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleFox/pseuds/MarbleFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco says his farewells to Jean after a fatal car crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I took some of the lyrics from The Sound of Silence covered by Disturbed. I love this cover so I turned it into a sad one shot... Oops?

_**Hello darkness my old friend** _

Black. All I could see was pitch darkness. What happened? Why am I here? Where was Marco?

**_I've come to talk with you again_ **

I called out his name into the void. Hoping for an answer of any kind. I can't go on not knowing what happened to him. I need to- No. I have to know where he is.

**_Because a vision softly creeping_ **

A dull white light shown in front of me, it started getting brighter until I could make out a human form.  
It was Marco.

**_Left it's seed while I was sleeping_ **

"Marco!" I called out to him in relief. He gave me his famous gentle smile and I tried to run to him, but my body was like stone. I couldn't move an inch. Marco shook his head and chuckled softly as he came to me, his skin still giving off that soft, white glow.

"Jean," he said, "you don't belong here. Go back. Wake up. And maybe we'll see each other later on." He ran his fingers through my hair and down my cheek. What was he talking about? What does he mean?

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me sadly but never lost that smile. "You'll find out when you wake up. Goodbye, my darling." A faint tear ran down his face and he disappeared into the dark.

**_And the vision that was planted in my brain_ **  
**_Still remains within..._ **

I jolted. The oxygen mask on my face was making it hard to breathe. My heart was racing. A frantic beeping from beside me was freaking me out. Everything was too bright and white after the darkness I was getting used to. Doctors and nurses rushed to my side to calm me down, but all I could think about was what Marco had said to me...

_"Goodbye, my darling."_

**_...The sound of silence_ **

After my friends and family explained the accident that Marco died on impact and I was in a coma for two months. I couldn't say a word. My throat just closed up and I choked on my own tears. Marco can't be gone... Can he? Is that why he said goodbye? How? How could this happen? Is some kind of sick joke or nightmare? I don't want to believe it. It can't be true...

Marco's gone.


End file.
